Reality
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: Sakura, seorang remaja pintar yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dia berjuang untuk meraihnya dengan segala cara. Akan tetapi, pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda telah membuat suatu hubungan cinta segitiga yang rumit bersama sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Akankah perjuangannya terdistraksi?/ Ganti summary/ Mind to flame?
1. Chapter 1

**Reality  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, super geje  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Story never ends  
**

Dalam hati aku selalu berpikir jika certa-cerita dongeng tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam dunia nyata, apalagi yang namanya "happy ending", hanya bangsawan dan keturunan kerajaan saja yang dapat merasakannya. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi begitu cerah, matahari menyinari kota ini begitu hangatnya. Konoha, kota tempatku tinggal berada di tengah pegunungan yang sejuk dan indah. Kemanapun matamu memandang hamparan hijau pohon dan gedung yang berdiri kokoh membentuk suatu kesatuan antara alam dan ilmu pengetahuan yang berpadu tanpa saling mengalahkan satu sama lain.

KRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

Mataku terbuka seketika, dikagetkan oleh suara yang datang dari atas mejaku.

"sakura, matikan alarm nya! Cepat mandi dan turun, Sarapanmu sudah siap!" suara seseorang yang tak lain adalah ibuku memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"iya sebentar lagi" dengan malas tanganku menggapai ujung meja yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangku untuk mematikan alarm. Kubaringkan tubuhku sebentar sembari mengumpulkan nyawaku yang tercecer di seluruh penjuru kamar. Perlahan akupun beranjak dari ranjang, mengambil handuk, dan bersiap menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi kusempatkan melirik ke arah meja belajarku yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan peralatan menggambar. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, disana terdapat sebuah map coklat berukuran sedikit besar yang berisi lembaran kertas nilai hasil ujian dan data mengenai diriku, map yang sedari tadi malam telah kusiapkan dengan sangat rapi untuk menghadapi hari ini, map yang akan menentukan masa depanku untuk 3 tahun ke depan. Setelah puas menatapnya, segera aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan bersenandung ria membayangkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Namaku sakura haruno, saat ini aku tengah duduk di bangku kelas 3 smp dan baru saja menerima surat pemberitahuan kelulusanku seminggu yang lalu. Yap, benar sekali! Itu artinya aku sudah harus menentukan pilihan kemana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku. Tapi sayangnya hal lain menghambat cita-citaku itu, malam dimana aku menerima ijazahku, ibu mengajakku untuk berbicara serius, kupikir ini mengenai sekolahku nanti bahwa ibu sudah mendaftarkanku di salah satu sma favorit di konoha. Tapi sayangnya tidak, sebelum memulai berbicara, ibu sudah terlebih dahulu terisak dan berurai air mata.

"maafkan ibu sakura, sepertinya perjuangan ibu untuk menyekolahkanmu hanya berhenti sampai disini. Ibu sudah tidak mempunyai dana lagi untuk membiayai sekolahmu, sebaiknya kau bekerja saja untuk meringankan beban kami." Hatiku hancur seketika sewaktu ibu mengatakan hal tersebut, aku hanya bisa diam dan menerawang. Anganku yang membayangkan suatu hari nanti akan memakai jas putih seorang dokter tercabik dengan paksa, tanpa kusadari air mataku pun jatuh meleleh tak tertahankan. Tapi aku tak boleh menyalahkan ibu atas hal ini, sejak dulu keluarga kami memang bukan keluarga kaya, untuk bersekolah pun aku hanya mengandalkan belas kasihan saudara dan guru-guru yang bersimpati padaku karena kau murid yang cukup pintar di sekolah. Ibuku hanyalah seorang pedagang kue keliling yang penghaslannya hanya cukup untuk makan satu hari saja, sedangkan ayahku sudah meninggal dunia bahkan saat aku masih 8 bulan berada dalam kandungan ibuku.

Aku harus tegar dan kuat menghadapi semua ini, kupeluk ibuku dengan erat seraya berkata "tak apa-apa bu, tak usah menangis. sakura akan mencari jalan lain, tekadku sudah bulat untuk menjadi seorang dokter, aku ingin mengubah garis kehidupan kita. Sakura hanya butuh restu dan doa dari ibu" mendengarkan perkataanku itu ibuku memelukku semakin erat dan menangis di pundakku. Dalam hati aku berjanji, _tenang bu kita tidak akan hidup susah lagi saat aku menjadi dokter seorang nanti_.

Saat ini aku telah selesai berpakaian dan bersiap turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi. Tak lupa kuambil mapku dengan perasaan tegang sekaligus bahagia menuju ke lantai bawah. "Pagi bu, asyik hari ini makan telur lagi ya" ucapku dengan riang.

"Pagi anakku, tak usah memuji begitu, ibu juga tau kau pasti bosan makan telur terus setiap hari, maafkan ibu ya nak, uang ibumu ini hanya sanggup untuk membeli telur saja" ucapnya sambil menebar senyuman lembut yang selalu saja dapat menghangatkan hatiku.

"nggak kok, aku serius, suer deh, aku suka telur kok, hehe" jawabku cekikikan sembari menyantap hidangan yang ada di meja.

"sakura sudah kau siapkan semua surat yang kau perlukan nak?" tanya ibuku di sela-sela sarapan kami.

"sudah, pokoknya ibu tenanga aja semuanya pasti berjalan dengan beres dan lancar."

"baju-baju dan perlengkapanmu untuk empat hari ini sudah ibu siapkan di tas,kau jaga diri baik-baik ya disana, maafkan ibu sehingga kau harus berjuang seperti ini" matanya menerawang kedalam mataku dengan begitu sedih dan kosong.

"sudahlah bu, mengapa harus dibahas lagi, kita kan sudah membicarakan ini semalaman suntuk kemarin. Lagipula ini kan keputusanku." Ucapku menenangkan ibuku. "aduh udah jam 7 nih ntar aku ketinggalan bis lagi, bu aku berangkat dulu ya" aku terburu-buru menyambar tas dan map di meja setelah menatap sekilas jam dinding dibelakangku. Ibu memeluk dan mencium keningku yang terbilang lebar sebagai tanda perpisahan dan selamat jalan.

"daaaaghhh ibu...!" aku terburu-buru berlari meju pintu depan.

"hati-hati sakura!" teriak ibuku di depan pintu sebelum aku menghilang di balik gerbang. "hhh... anak itu... memang mirip ayahnya" desah ibuku sambil menutup pintu rumah.

Nah, bingung kan mau kemana sebenarnya sakura ini? #atau ngga? *ngelempar diri sendiri pake sepatu karena ngerasa failed.

sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu di sekolah saat sakura mempersiapkan segala keperluannya menjelang kepergiannya di sekolah ini, ibu kurenai yang merupakan guru kesayangan sakura menghampiri sakura dengan membawa sebuah surat dan poster di tangannya.

"sakura! Boleh ibu bicara sebentar?" panggilnya.

"iya bu, ada apa?" tanya sakura diikuti senyuman terhadap salah satu guru kesayangannya ini.

"duduk di sini yuk" menunjuk ke balkon di depan salah satu kelas. Setelah kita berdua sama-sama duduk beliau memulai pembicaraannya. "ibu dengar dari teman-temanmu bahwa kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahmu sakura?" tanyanya menyelidik sembari menyernyitkan kening.

"mmh..." aku tak berani menatap matanya "iya bu, mungkin ibu sendiri sudah mengetahui alasannya" ucapku lirih menahan sakit yang kembali terbuka di dadaku, mengingatkanku akan bayanganku yang sedang memakai jas dokter dirobek-robek paksa oleh kabut hitam yang menyelimutinya.

"begini sakura, sangat sayang sekali seorang anak pandai sepertimu tidakmelanjutka study ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, bukankah kau pernah bilang pada ibu bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter sakura?" aku mengangguk perlahan, mengenang kembali saat pertama memasuki sekolah ini.

.

.

_Seorang wanita tengah menuliskan namanya di papan tulis di depan sebuah kelas yang baru diajarnya pagi itu._

"_namaku kurenai, untuk 1 tahun ke depan ibu yang akan mengaja kalian matematika di kelas satu ini. sekarang sebagai permulaan ibu ingin kalian memperkenalkan nama kalian bersama visi masa depan kalian." Wanita tersebut, yang tak lain adalah kurenai guru matematika sakura di sekolah barunya, berbalik menghadap para muridnya. "dimulai dari kamu" menunjuk seorang gadis berwajah manis dan berambut dipotong pendek yang berada di barisan paling depan._

"_namaku hinata hyuuga, cita-citaku ingin menjadi pelukis" ucapnya malu-malu diikuti tepuk tangan siswa yang lain, wajahnya sedikit memerah._

" _selamat datang hinata. ya, selanjutnya." Kurenai mempersilahkan siswa di sebelahya. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai tibalah giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri._

"_namaku sakura haruno, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter." Jawabku mantap._

_Begitulah saat pertama kalinya aku berada di kelas bu kurenai di hari pertamaku memasuki smp._

.

.

"ibu sangat kagum akan jawabanmu saat itu, kau terlihat tanpa beban saat mengucapkannya, tapi mengapa sekarang kau menyerah?" ibu kurenai menggenggam erat tanganku. Kuusahakan agar tidask menangis tapi air mata ini begitu mudahnya mengalir ke pipi dan daguku diikuti sakit yang tiada tertahankan menusuk jantung ini. Secara refleks aku memegang dadaku.

"bukan aku bu yang mau, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksaku" ibu kurenai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan mengelap air mataku.

"kau percaya sakura, selalu ada jalan untuk orang yang berusaha. Mungkin ibu tidak bisa secara langsung membantumu, tapi ibu membawa sebuah berita bagus" ucapnya tersenyum berusaha menenangkanku. Kemudian dia menyerahkan surat dan poster yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepadaku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama paster itu.

"ada sebuah sekolah di oto yang menyediakan pendidikan gratis bagi siswa berprestasi sekolah itu bernama Vienna Academy" jelas ibu kurenai sumringah, aku pun ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"tetapi untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut kau harus melewati berbagai tes terlebih dahulu, dan juga memenuhi beberapa kelengkapan surat-surat, apa kau berminat?" tanya ibu kerenai yang sudah pasti tahu apa jawabanku.

"tentu saja aku mau bu!" jawabku antusias dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mata ibu kurenai, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya atas berita ini. Muncullah suatu energi baru dalam dadaku yang membuatku bersemangat. Kurangkai kembali mimpi-mimpiku yang sempat terkoyak satu minggu ini.

"jika kau mau ibu bersedia membantumu menyiapkan kelengkapan surat-surat yang diperlukan, seleksinya akan diadakan tiga hari lagi dan berlangsung selama 4 hari di oto. Mmh.. tapi sakura..." perkataan ibu kurenai terhenti sesaat seakan ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"ada apa bu?" tanyaku heran bercampur penasaran.

"jika kau lolos seleksi ini, kau diwajibkan mengikuti pendidikan selama 3 tahun disana dan harus diasramakan. Kesempatanmu untuk pulang ke konoha hanyalah saat libur akhir semester. Itu artinya kau hanya akan pulang 2 kali dalam setahun" ibu kurenai mengucapkannya agak ragu-ragu.

"tak masalah bu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggapai cita-citaku!" kataku mantap. Mendengar perkataanku ibu kurenai bernafas lega karena ia sempat berpikir sakura akan enggan memerima tawarannya karena masalah asrama ini.

.

.

Dimulailah hari baru sakura untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Di dalam bus yang ditumpanginya, sakura sibuk membolak-balik buku pelajaran mengingat akan ada tes yang menunggunya di sana. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela, seraya tersenyum dan berharap bahwa masa depannya akan secerah pagi ini di konoha.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dan merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dia tersenyum tipis tapi manis yang cukup untuk menunjukan wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati ia berkata _'tunggu aku vienna academy'._


	2. Chapter 2

'_tunggu aku vienna academy'_

_._

_._

**Reality**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, super geje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : First Impression**

_._

_._

_._

"Pak saya turun disini saja ya pak" ucapku buru-buru pada kondektur bus yang kutumpangi, setelah sekilas aku melihat plang yang tertancap di pinggir jalan dan bertuliskan "VIENNA ACADEMY".

"Silahkan, hati-hati di jalan ya dek, semoga sukses" supir itu mengerling padaku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menyemangati. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sorang remaja yang berhenti tepat ditempat ini.

Eng...eng...eng... (pak..dung...ces *ceritanya suara drum)

Singkat cerita berdirilah di depanku sesosok gerbang besar kokoh yang bertuliskan "Vienna Academy", beberapa anak seumuran denganku sedang mengobrol di tepi gerbang itu. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka memasuki pelataran gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu dan besi. Penggirannya terdapat ukiran berbentuk kelopak bunga teratai yang merambat halus ke arah depan gerbang tersebut. Ada dua orang penjaga di pintu masuk yang mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk dan _'WAAAAAAAAAAAW! Ini sekolah atau apa? ' _ucapku takjub dalam hati melihat keajaiban yang ada di depan mataku begitu aku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gerbang.

Dibalik gerbang itu terdapat sebuah jalan menurun yang melingkar mengelilingi beberapa bangunan besar yang indah sekali. Bangunan itu masing-masing terdiri atas 4 sampai 5 lantai dengan banyak pintu, yang kupikir itu menandakan bahwa itulah gedung asramanya. Catnya yang berwarna putih pudar dan atapnya yang menjulang tinggi disertai bagian meruncing pada ujungnya menambah kesan eksotis dan kuno, meskipun begitu tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan mediteranian yang dianutnya. Selain bangunan besar tadi di sekitar bangunan tersebut masih terdapat beberapa bangunan kecil yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari seperempat yang tadi tapi masih dengan rancangan arsitektur yang sama seperti bangunan-bangunan lainnya.

Yang menarik perhatianku adalah di sepanjang jalan menuju ke pusat area ini, yang kupkir adalah bangunan asrama tadi, ditanam berbagai macam tanaman bunga yang indah dan segar. Mulai dari anggrek, mawar, tulip dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi anehnya pohon yang ditanam disini semuanya merupakan pohon apel, berbeda sekali dengan variasi bunga dan tanaman lain yang menghiasi di bawahnya. Tapi ya sudahlah apa peduliku, kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke tengah lapangan dimana banyak orang berkumpul dengan memakai seragam. Kusempatkan sesekali mengobrol dan berkenalan dengan mereka, dalam hati pikiran picikku terusik _'fufufu, kali saja dengan mengobrol aku dapat menemukan kelemahan salah satunya, mereka kan sainganku juga' _. tapi segera kutepis pikiran itu, masa di hari pertama sudah mencari musuh?

Beberapa menit berlalu, karena terlalu capek aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di bangku taman tepat di bawah sebuah pohon apel yang sudah dipenuhi oleh buahnya yang merah ranum menendakan bahwa mereka sudah matang.

_Bruaggh... dhuarrrr... jrasssh... _tadi itu suara perutku (? Haha, maaf lebay abiss). Aku baru ingat siang ini belum makan lagi, sekarang sudah hampir jam 3 sore. '_AHA! Lebih baik kupetik saja apel ini, toh buahnya banyak, orang juga tak akan sadar jika kuabil sedikit' _kuputuskan untuk memetik 2 apel terdekat denganku dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, kalau orang melihat pasti mereka menyadari rona merah di wajahku sekarang. Kulirik jam di tanganku, _'wah 15 menit lagi pembukaannya mulai'_ sepertinya anak-anak yang lain juga menyadari hal tersebut, kami semua berjalan ke tengah lapangan dimana sepertinya acara pembukaan akan dimulai.

Sambil mengisi waktu aku berbincang dengan beberapa gadis di dekatku dan berkenalan dengan mereka. Sampai terdengarlah suara dari speaker yang menedakan dimulainya acara. Beberapa orang, yang sepertinya guru sekolah ini karena dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang rapi dan lebih tua dari kami, membentuk kumpulan siswa menjadi beberapa barisan dan merapikannya.

"Selamat sore adik-adik sekalian. Selamat datang di Vienna Academy sekolah bagi siswa berprestasi. Nama saya Asuma yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pengawas kalian selama berlangsungnya tes. Saya juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah kalian jika kalian masuk menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah ini. Saya akan dibantu beberapa staf saya dalam mempersiapkan tes ini, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat mereka berdiri di sebelah barisan kalian masing-masing. Akhir kata saya hanya ingin mengucapkan semoga sukses dan sampai berjumpa lagi di hari pertama masuk sekolah, jika kalian masuk sekolah ini tentunya. Sekarang kalian bisa mengikuti guru pembimbing masing-masing untuk ditunjukkan kamar tempat kalian bermalam dan mempersiapkan tes untuk besok." Beliau menyudahi sambutannya dan seperti perkataannya, beberapa orang yang disebut sebagai guru olehnya mulai mengarahkan kami ke tempat kami masing-masing.

Pembimbingku merupakan seorang guru wanita muda yang sangat cantik berambut hitam yang dipotong pendek sebahu. "Barisan ini silahkan mengikuti saya menuju ke gedung tenggara," ucapnya memberi instruksi. Kami menyusuri koridor yang berada di sebelah timur lapangan menuju ke gedung tenggara yang tadi ditunjuk. Akhirnya kami sampai di halaman gedung tersebut, di depannya sudah terdapat sebuah meja pendaftaran. Kami berbaris mengantri untuk mengisi daftar hadir dan pembagian kamar.

"Setelah kalian melakukan registrasi, kalian akan mendapatkan nomor dan kunci kamar kalian masing-masing. Satu kamar akan dihuni oleh 4 orang, kalian boleh menuju kamar kalian untuk beristirahat. Dan yang terakhir, makan malam akan berlangsung pada pukul 7 malam. Kalian semua diharapkan berkumpul di gedung utara untuk makan malam bersama semua peserta yang lain." Dia mengakhiri pengumumannya dengan sebuah senyum keibuan seorang guru kepada muridnya, setelah itu dia beranjak menuju ke meja pendaftaran untuk membantu.

Satu per satu murid yang telah registrasi segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, mungkin karena kecapaian mereka segera ingin beristirahat. Mengingat bahwa mereka semua berasal dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Tibalah giliranku untuk mengisi kolom registrasi, aku diberikan kunci kamar nomor 156 di lantai tiga. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung menuju kamarku, pertama menaiki tangga yang berada di pojok bangunan dan mulai mencari satu per satu nomor kamar yang tertempel di pintu. _'153...154...155... nah ini dia kamar 156' _kumasukkan kunci pada lubang di pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 156 itu. Begitu kubuka ternyata sudah ada dua orang yang menempati kamar itu.

"Hai selamat datang" ucap salah satu gadis di kasur yang paling ujung, sedangkan gadis yang satu lagi hanya melemparkan seutas senyum, kelihatan sekali dia masih sibuk merapikan barangnya di sudut ruangan. "namaku Temari, aku dari suna, siapa namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya ketika berjalan menghampiriku. Kusambut uluran tangannya dengan hangat dan memperkenalkan namaku.

"hai aku sakura, aku dari konoha" jawabku padanya.

"oh kau dari konoha, aku Ten-ten , aku dari konoha juga. Salam kenal ya" ucap gadis yang tadi sedang sibuk membereskan barangnya, dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar darimana aku berasal. "wah senang sekali kalo menemukan teman seperjuangan yang berasal dari satu daerah" wajahnya berseri-seri. "aku mau merapikan barangku dulu ya" katanya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"sakura, makan malam 30 menit lagi nih. Kalau kau mau pakai kamar mandi silahkan, soalnya aku dan tenten sudah mandi tadi sebelum kau sampai ke sini." Temari mempersilahkanku sambil menunjuk 2 pintu yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"ok baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu kalau begitu." Pamitku pada temari dan segera menuju ke ranjang yang masih kosong. Ranjang itu terdiri atas 2 tingkat, kuputuskan untuk mengambil yang di bawah karena aku takut ketinggian. Kukeluarkan barangku dari tas secara asal dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari kayu kecil tepat di sebelah ranjangku. Aku berpikir untuk merapikannya setelah selesai makan malam, karena pasti tidak sempat jika aku merapikannya sekarang. Lalu kuambil peralatan mandiku dari tas dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah seharian menumpang bus dan beraktivitas membuat tubuhku lelah dan lemas, mandi selalu bisa menyegarkan kembali tubuhku. Kunikmati guyuran demi guyuran air yang keluar dari shower, dan mulai membilas busa yang menempel di tubuhku. Setelah puas bermanja dengan air, kuambil handuk untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah berpakaian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih mengeringkan rambut pink-ku yang masih basah dengan handuk. Saat berada di dalam kamar kembali, aku tidak menemukan dua gadis yang tadi berkenalan denganku, mungkin mereka sudah pergi untuk makan malam. Sebagai gantinya aku melihat gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna indigo sedang duduk dan membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. _'ah ya, kalau tidak salah itu hinata yang tadi mengobrol denganku di lapangan saat acara pembukaan' _ aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Hai sakura, kau masih ingat denganku? Aku yang tadi sore mengobrol denganmu" sapa gadis itu ketika menyadari aku sudah selesai mandi dan sedang menatapnya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau hinata bukan? Senang sekali ternyata aku satu kamar denganmu." Aku membalas sapaannya dan tersenyum juga sebagai tanda persahabatan.

"aku juga senang sekali." Dia kembali memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"oh ya, omong-omong temari dan tenten mana ya?" tanyaku berbasa-basi pada hinata.

"oh, mereka bilang ingin melihat-lihat dulu taman di sekitar gedung. Mereka juga memintaku untuk menunggumu agar kita bisa menuju ke ruang makan bersama-sama." Jawab hinata santai. Dari nada bicaranya terlihat sekali bahwa hinata adalah anak yang rendah hati.

"jadi begitu, baiklah ayo kita segera menuju ke ruang makan." Ajakku pada hinata.

"ayo, aku juga sudah selesai merapikan pakaianku." Hinata bergegas memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya ke lemari dan beranjak mendekatiku yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu menunggunya. Kami berdua keluar berbarengan menuju ke lantai satu. Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika kami keluar dari kamar, udara malam berhembus dengan sejuk membelai rambutku dan rambut hinata sehingga rambut kami bergerak terbawa angin malam.

Setelah melewati koridor yang aku lewati saat menuju ke gedung tenggara kami berjalan menyusuri jalan utama. Saat malam hari pemendangan sekitar mejadi lebih indah karena bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang disinari oleh cahaya remang-remang dari lampu taman membuat kesan damai dan menurutku sedikit romantis. Sampailah kami di gedung utara tempat makan malam berlangsung, dari berbagai penjuru beberapa rombongan gadis dan pemuda masih berdatangan sambil bercengkrama bersama teman barunya. Aku sedang melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang kosong ketika sesosok tangan milik temari melambai-lambai padaku dan menunjuk 2 tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong, di sebelahnya sudah duduk tenten yang juga sedang tersenyum padaku dan hinata. Kami berdua menghampiri mereka, aku duduk di sebelah temari dan hinata duduk di depanku dan bersebelahan dengan tenten.

"Kami sudah mengambil makanan, sebaiknya kalian juga segera mengambilnya sebelum antriannya berubah menjadi semakin panjang." tenten menunjuk hidangan yang berada di meja kami, lalu melirik ke arah makanan disajikan.

"kalau begitu kami akan mengambil makanan dahulu, sampai nanti tenten dan temari. Ayo sakura kita bergegas." Ajak hinata padaku setelah menjawab tenten. Akupun mengikutinya menuju ke arah yang dilirik tenten tadi. Kami pun mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Tak lama berselang benar saja perkataan tenten tadi, antrian pun menjadi semakin panjang. Beberapa rombongan datang dari arah pintu masuk dan langsung mengikuti antrian, aku tidak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk karena aku asyik mengobrol dengan hinata mengenai acara perpisahan sekolah kami masing-masing. Sedangkan kumpulan anak laki-laki di belakangku asyik bercanda dengan sesamanya. Sampai ketika salah seorang dari mereka tak sengaja menyenggolku.

"Ah maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang tadi menyenggolku. Dan saat aku menengok ke belakang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "ngga ko..." perkataanku berhenti mendadak.

'_DEMI LANGIT, DEMI BUMI, DAN DEMI SEGALA HUTANG MAMI GUE! Ni cowok ganteng bangetttt!' _teriakku dalam hati saat kulihat wajah pemuda yangtadi berbicara padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, seakan ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku. Suasana di sekitarku membeku seketika dan hanya wajahnya yang terlihat berpendar di mata hijau emeraldku. Dia, seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan halus, rambut ravennya berwarna gelap. Aku tak percaya dengan hal bodoh yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, menurutku seseorang harus mengenal baik dulu seseorang lainnya untuk dapat mencintainya, tapi apakah ini yang sedang terjadi padaku? Posisiku tidak berubah selama beberapa detik, tetap melihat pada pemuda itu dengan segala pikiran mulai berterbangan di dalam kepalaku.

Melihat ada yang aneh pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku dengan raut wajah merasa aneh padaku. "haloo..? kamu gak apa-apa? Kok bengong?" tanyanya padaku.

Dari belakangku pun Hinata menepuk bahuku dan perbuatannya langsung menarikku kembali ke alam bawah sadarku. "eh...eh.. iya, gapapa kok... aku gapapa... hehe" ucapku gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah hinata, takut kalau pemuda itu melihat perubahan di ekspresi wajahku yang terlihat malu.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan sakura? Kok tiba-tiba bengong, kamu gak sakit kan?" hinata meraba keningku yang lebar dan memperhatikan wajahku. "wajahmu merah sakura, sepertinya kau demam, badanmu juga sedikit hangat. Aku membawa sedikit persiapan obat di tasku. Setelah makan nanti kau minum obat dulu ya." Hinata terlihat cemas memperhatikanku. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, pikiranku masih tersita oleh bayangan wajah pemuda tampan tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar perkataannya.

'_aduh! kalau hinata tau alasan kenapa wajahku memerah dan badanku menghangat, pasti dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.' _Pikirku jika hinata mendengar ceritaku nanti. Selama menunggu antrian tersebut, hatiku terus berdetak tak karuan jika mengingat bahwa dia berada tepat dibelakangku. Sedangkan dia sendiri asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya tanpa menyadari kehadiranku. Hinata terus melanjutkan obrolan kami yang sempat terpotong, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya hanya sesekali bergumam "oh..." atau "ya" untuk membalas obrolannya. Sesekali aku berpura-pura melihat ke pintu masuk untuk mencuri pandang ke wajahnya. Dia terlihat begitu cool mengobrol dengan temannya yang berkepala kuning dan satu lagi yang berambut seperti nanas. _'Semakin dilihat dia semakin menawan'_ pikirku, kulit wajahnya putih berhiaskan mata onyx. Mulutnya hanya tersenyum kecil yang membuat kesan dingin tapi elegan.

Tibalah giliranku untuk mengambil makanan dan harus meninggalkan antrian. Aku dan hinata segera menuju ke meja dimana tenten dan temari sedang asyik mengobrol. Aku segera duduk di tempat yang tadi kutempati. Saat melihat kembali ke arah antrian pemuda itu sudah tidak ada, aku merasa kehilangan. Sambil kami makan tenten, temari dan hinata asyik mengobrol sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan mereka saja, sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan mereka seperlunya. Kubilang pada mereka bahwa aku sedikit agak tidak enak badan. Padahal sedari tadi di kepalaku berputar-putar terus bayangan wajah pemuda tadi. Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling untuk menemukannya, tapi karena ruangan terlalu padat aku tak dapat melihatnya sama sekali.

Setelah selesai makan kami langsung menuju ke kamar kami untuk beristirahat. Aku terlebih dahulu membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berantakan di lemari, sedangkan temari dan tenten berpamitan untuk pergi tidur terlebih dahulu karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Hinata sempat menemaniku mengobrol sebentar dan kembali menawarkan obatnya. Aku menolaknya dengan beralasan sudah agak mendingan, padahal kan aku memang tidak sakit. Akhirnya kami pun beranjak ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Sebelum menutup mataku aku berdoa dalam hati.

'_semoga besok aku masih sempat bertemu dengan pemuda itu, aku harus tau namanya, harus...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini... *fiuhh, ngelap-ngelap keringat.**

**Aduh aku masih pengen nulis kelanjutannya nih, tapi senin aku sudah ujian. Sepertinya fic ini akan kutinggalkan beberapa lama... *helloo siapa juga yang peduli? Hahaha miris**

**Pokoknya mau ada yang baca atau tidak aku akan tetap nyelesein fic ini...**

**Happy reading... jangan lupa Review ya buat aku yang pemula ini... hehehe...**

**THANX...**


End file.
